


Through Alec's Eyes

by Echele78



Series: Flufftober/Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, Love, M/M, Malec, Photography, Pictures, Sappy Alec Lightwood, Sappy Magnus Bane, Snapshots, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: How Alec sees Magnus





	Through Alec's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 24 - Photography

Magnus enters the living room and stops dead in his tracks. Alec is on the couch, phone in hand, grinning like an idiot. His face warms Magnus’ heart. “And what, may I ask, are you looking at? You’re smiling all over yourself.”

“Huh?” Alec shakes himself out of his trance. “Oh, hi babe. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I said, what are you looking at? It must be something good judging by the look on your face.”

“Hmmm, it’s very good. Practically perfect.”

“Mind if I take a look? I don’t want to miss out on perfection”.

“Sure. Come on over.”

Magnus sits down beside Alec on the couch. He snuggles into Alec’s side “so he can see better” and Alec wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Hi again” says Alec as he leans over and gives Magnus a quick kiss on the temple.

Magnus grins. “Let’s see what’s so bewitching.”

Alec angles his phone so Magnus can see. As he does so, Magnus’ breath catches. It’s picture after picture of Magnus. Magnus asleep in their bed, no makeup, hair soft and loose, bathed in the dim light of the morning. In his apothecary, deep in thought while making a potion. In the kitchen cooking, proudly wearing his “Kiss me I’m fabulous” apron. During his morning routine of applying his makeup. Shirtless on the balcony doing Tai Chi. There’s also stolen moments of him with Raphael and Catarina; Isabelle and Jace; even Simon and Biscuit.

But the ones that absolutely take his breath away are the selfies of he and Alec. They’re in the snow; on the beach; at home; at the Institute; in the park having a picnic; at a fancy restaurant; in bed (clothed and in some cases with much less clothes) and so many more. The looks on their faces are the definition of heart eyes. When one or the other of them wasn’t looking at the camera, but instead at the love of their life…those are his favorites. Magnus can see in his own expressions the love and adoration he has for Alec. And those feelings are mirrored on Alec’s face.

Magnus tears up a bit, which causes him to sniffle and that’s what gives him away. Alec looks at him, “Hey. Are you okay?” as he reaches up to cup Magnus' face in his hand and wipe a stray tear away with his thumb.

“Never been better.” Magnus sniffs again and smiles. “These are beautiful. You’ve captured some lovely moments. And some silly moments. Delete that apron pic.” Magnus says as he bumps his shoulder into Alec’s side.

“Absolutely not!” says Alec, affronted. “I love that one. It’s so you. But so are all of the other ones. They’re a digital scrapbook of our lives together. All the moments, whether they’re silly, sweet, loving…maybe a little naughty…they’re all moments that I’ve spent with you, the love of my life, and I’m not getting rid of any of them.”

Magnus sniffs again as another tear escapes unbidden down his cheek. “I love you, more than I can express. More than I think I can handle most of the time. I’m so lucky we found each other.”

“_We’re_ so lucky.” Alec says as he leans over to give Magnus a gentle, lingering kiss. He pulls back regretfully. “I love you too. How about a selfie?”


End file.
